


Movie Night

by Spacecadet72



Series: We've Got It Pretty Good Here [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Steve spend a quiet evening at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crossover crack!ship of Steve Rogers and Disney Princess Belle. Set Post-Avengers, but Pre-BatB.

“Have you decided on a movie yet?” Steve called from the kitchen as he pulled a bag of popcorn out of the microwave. He poured the treat into a blue plastic bowl and made his way into the living room.

Belle was curled up on the couch, a small stack of DVDs resting on her pregnant stomach. “Not yet.” she answered, staring at her options. “Come help me decide.”

Steve set the popcorn bowl down on the floor and joined his wife on the couch. He slipped his arm around her and reached for the movies. “What have we got?”

Belle leaned into him as she handed him the stack of movies. “Mostly chick flicks, I’m afraid.” she answered with a smirk. “I did throw in The Dark Knight just for you, though.”

Steve made a face. “You know, he reminds me a little too much of Stark.”

Belle laughed. “You’ve Got Mail it is, then.”

Steve got up quickly, inserting the DVD into the machine before rejoining Belle on the couch.

She snuggled in more closely into him, sighing in contentment as he tightened his hold on her.

Overcome with a sudden surge of emotions, Belle leaned up to quickly kiss him on the cheek.

Steve looked down at her with a warm smile. “What was that for?”

Belle shrugged, her smile matching his. “No reason. We’ve got it pretty good here.”

Steve nodded, leaning down to kiss her gently. “Yes, we do.”


End file.
